


Maybe... There is a Flower blooming in my Heart

by DefCYJ



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Shy Choi Youngjae, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ
Summary: Maybe they hugged just to keep the world from spinning,but maybe it was the others soft touch,that made their worlds more calm,that made their worlds stand still.~♡~The World is full of MaybesAnd maybe Jaebeom falls in Love,And Maybe the other one feels the same.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Maybe... There is a Flower blooming in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I forgot to add  
> This is inspired by a book Quote Jaebeom shared. I read It and I had pictures in mind and so I wrote this 
> 
> https://twitter.com/doobseedoda/status/1234109223308427267?s=19
> 
> Maybe it's too much,  
> Maybe it's too soft.  
> Maybe I needed to wash my soul clean from all the Smut  
> And Maybe I like the Word maybe 
> 
> It's not the way I usually write so I'm a bit nervous to post it but I hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> ~♡~

~♡~

it was a warm summer day as he noticed _him_.  
_he_ entered the bus just a few stops after  
and Jaebeom couldn’t take his eyes off _him_.  
he didn't believe in love at the first sight,  
believed it was just a myth,  
but maybe _he_ would change his mind.

maybe it was how the sun gave _his_ features a soft look,  
or maybe it was the smile on _his_ face as their eyes met,  
that made his heart beat faster.  
but whatever it was, since that day he kept looking for _him_.  
and each day became his favorite day.  
and each day, he felt a flower growing in his heart.  
the growing seed of attraction,  
the slowly growing bud of unknown love.

he always liked to read whenever he had the time for it,  
but maybe he also used his book as a hideout to look at _the boy_ secretly.  
but even tho he tried to be as inconspicuous as he could be, he got caught over and over again.

maybe because _the other_ one felt his stares,  
but maybe because _the younger_ was secretly looking as well.  
he looked at _him_ with hoping eyes,  
hoping that _the other_ would be braver than him,  
hoping that he wasn't the only one with a beating heart.

~♡~

it was a rainy autumn day as he felt a weight next to him,  
he looked up and his eyes met the soft features from _the boy_ he was always staring at from afar.  
he noticed the mole under His eye,  
the cute nose and the bright smile that lingered on _his_ soft lips.  
and maybe he fell,  
fell deeper into the warm and sparkling eyes of _the younger_ and maybe unknowingly, he fell in love as well.

from that day, he saved the place next to him  
and each day, _the boy_ from afar came over to him  
and wasn’t so far away anymore.

they started to talk after some time,  
it wasn't much, just shy 'hellos' and' goodbyes',  
timid have a 'good days' and 'see you tomorrows'.  
it wasn't much,  
but it was more than he ever thought it would be.

he always wondered if it was the sun,  
that made him feel so warm,  
but even as the rain fell down from the sky,  
he felt the gentle glow in his heart.  
maybe it wasn't the sun  
or the heater that made him feel like this,  
maybe it was _the boy_ with the warm smile next to him,  
that gave his cheeks a soft blush  
and made his heart feel like spring.

maybe that’s love, he thought.  
maybe that's how it feels.

he wondered if _he_ could hear the loud sounds,  
that were coming from his chest,  
now that _he_ was closer than before.  
wondered if _he_ liked the sound of his racing heart,  
wondered if maybe _he_ felt the same.

~♡~

never did he thought he would enjoy the way to school,  
being excited for the bus ride,  
would actually miss them.  
but maybe it was just _him_ who he missed.  
_him_ he was looking for unconsciously,  
when he walked past people without faces.

it was on the last day of their vacations,  
as they met again.  
after days without shared bus drives,  
he felt happy again.  
happy to see _him_ ,  
happy to see _his_ smile,  
happy to share the same roof again.

they were both with their friends.  
separately, without a connection,  
but somehow they found each other  
moving on the dancefloor.  
first, just glances from afar,  
but soon their body’s danced to the rhythm of the music  
side by side.  
connected through shy smiles,  
hoping glances,  
beating hearts and rosy cheeks.

maybe it was the place  
where all young people would go on a saturday,  
but maybe it was fate  
that brought them together on this night.  
between all these people,  
it would always be _him_ ,  
_he_ who smiles brighter than the sun  
and warmer than a cup of tea.  
_him_ that made him feel things,  
he never felt before.

it was loud,  
too loud to talk.  
their cheeks met  
as they whispered into each others ear,  
with shaking hands and beating hearts.  
laughing about everything and nothing,  
stealing small touches  
to calm down their needy hearts.

they found themselves in each others arms,  
fingers intertwined as the music became slower  
and the dance floor emptier.  
chest against chest,  
heart against heart.  
looking for a hand to hold onto.  
looking for comfort and reassurance.

maybe they hugged just to keep the world from spinning,  
but maybe it was the others soft touch,  
that made their worlds more calm,  
that made their worlds stand still.

~♡~

maybe it was the soju  
that made them smile  
whenever their eyes met,  
but maybe it was the shared spring in their chests,  
that made them feel warmer on this cold winter night.

they giggled as they found their seat.  
hearts were beating fast  
and their lungs were hurting,  
from the run to catch the bus.  
their cheeks were burning in a bright red,  
burning from the exertion,  
burning with growing love and affection.

he felt a weight on his shoulder,  
and saw _the younger_ resting _his_ head on him.  
he looked out of the window  
to hide his smile,  
to hide his blush,  
to calm his beating heart,  
that must be heard by now.

the sun was rising above the city rooftops  
as the elder looked out of the window,  
soaking in, the wonderful glimpse  
of a new beginning.  
the sky was painted in red, orange and yellow.  
painted in the most beautiful colors,  
but the real masterpiece,  
sat next to him,  
breathing quietly under the spell of sleep.

there was this hole in the pavement,  
it has always been.  
it made him smile  
as they bounced in their seats,  
and it made _the youngers_ hand fall onto his thigh.  
he thought _he_ was sleeping,  
but then _he_ saw and felt,  
the soft brush from _his_ thumb over his leg.

he took _his_ hand with a beating heart.  
could he feel it?  
could he heart it?  
it took just a light squeezed from _him_ ,  
to let him breathe out the air,  
that was caged in his lungs.  
a light squeeze  
that stopped his thoughts from spinning,  
and his worries from jelling.

maybe a soft kiss found his cheek,  
as it was time for _the younger_ to go.  
he touched the place gently,  
were the soft lips of _the other_  
were just seconds ago.  
a firework exploded in his heart,  
made his cheeks glow with a soft red.

he turned around shyly,  
hoping to catch a last glimpse of _the other_ ,  
just to find _him_ waving at him  
until _he_ disappeared in the distance.  
a smile was playing on his lips,  
as he sank down in his seat again.

maybe…  
maybe tomorrow he would ask _him_.  
ask _him_ if he felt the spring,  
felt the beating heart as well.

no…  
tomorrow,  
tomorrow there won't be maybes anymore.  
tomorrow he would make it certain.

~♡~

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write it a few month ago, but just finished it now. Maybe it wasn't the best time for it, being on hormones and things but here we are. 
> 
> I'm a bit soft at the moment so that night be the reason why it's so/too soft.
> 
> Anyways I still like it?  
> But it feels harder to post this than the Smut I wrote lol.
> 
> I'm always happy about helpful criticism or a nice comment.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading 🌼


End file.
